Kisses and What Ifs: Dabbles and Short Stories
by MistressCoCoLoVeR
Summary: Dabbles and ficlets on various pairings.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello. MistressCoCoLoVeR here. I'm taking timeout from my other fanfics which I have writers block on and doing other stories to get the creative juices flowing. These will only be dabbles on various pairings I like and such. The dabbles will be completely AU which will combine the comic strip and cartoon universe. Ok, now on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea….

Warning: language and slight slash(guy xguy)

Characters/Pairings: slight Huey/Caesar, Riley, and implied Rummy/Ed.

Kisses and What Ifs: Dabbles and Short Stories

Dabble One:

Ewwwwww! Nigga you Gay: Part one

"How about that guy down on Shaved Beaver Ave. two doors down. He seems like he can handle uptight ball-buster like Condoleezza Rice. And the nigga speaks Russian and plays classical music. But how the hell will be able trick Condi into coming to Woodcrest," pondered one Michael Caesar.

"Nah. That guy would fold like paper when she talks him to death with blather on the insurgent strategies and how Bush is the messiah come back to save the negros from ourselves by giving with us tough by taking Affirmative Action away and keeping FEMA funded," Huey Freemen retorted an air of indifference.

Huey and Caesar were again trying to find the Security of State Condoleezza Rice a boyfriend. It was Caesar's idea to find a boyfriend for Condoleezza Rice, reasoning that if she came to truly love somebody living on the planet she wouldn't be so "hell bent to destroy it." They were kicking around names and ideas on how to hook Condi up. They weren't having any luck so far.

"I still say she might go for Uncle Ruckus" Caesar replied as he brought his article on "Taking away Recess being the Greatest tragedy in America," well, besides 9/11 and Bush being elected President to Huey's desk in his room he shares with riley. They were writing up , printing, and e-mailing their newest edition of "Free Huey World Report" weekly.

"Eh, they're mutual lack of compassion for black people's plight in America and their love of our dicta- errr president maybe grounds for a friendship but I don't he would go for Rice unless she is an octoroon. Even then he wouldn't think she was white enough for him," The young revolutionist yawned.

"Well, I think she-- Ummmphh!" Caesar tripped over a colorful sneaker and was going to crash into the she corner of Riley's bed but Huey with his hair-trigger reflexes caught his friend in his lanky but strong arms.

"uhhh…"

"that was close. I told Riley to move his damn sneakers that he is not wearing to the closet."

"I'm ok. Coulda been worse, Could have split my head like a casaba melon," Caesar smiled.

Huey was pulling Caesar up to his feet when the door slammed open and it startled the two teen boys and Caesar accidentally brushes his lip against Huey's pucker.

"Ewwwwww…. You niggas are gay. Feeling each other up like y'all in the back of a Honda," Riley gagged.

The two said teens blushed and jumped apart.

"Shut up Riley. We were doing nothing remotely what goes on in your perverted mind. Caesar was about to hit his head and I caught him," Huey huffed. The older teen crossed his long arms over his broad chest and stared Riley down.

"Pmph! Whateva, nigga! Y'all slabbin' and groppin' like you was in a soft-core chick flick. I knew you two were pillow-biting fags. I bet you been wantin' to pop that doodie string since y'all met Huey," Riley gaffed as he did an about face.

Riley walked back down the hall howl and giggled as called Caesar and Huey kinds of butt pirates and sword swallowers.

"That Riley don't know when to quit."

"He just don't know when to shut the hell up. He's still in denial that two out of three of his ganger rap heroes are fruitier than our fruit-loops in the cereal box. He still thinks that photo of Fifty and Kanye was doctored or something. And he knows the name of **Gangstalicious' ex-boyfriend.** And I bet my scarf that Rummy and Ed got something going on," Huey signed.

The two friends just shuck their heads in unison and went back to work. They put the accidental kiss in the back of their minds and chalked it up as an accident. But from then on when ever they look at each other they blush and look away…

The End…

AN: Yes… It was Huey/Caesar. If you don't like it you can bite the fat part of my black arse and safe your homophobic and petty flames and remarks for someone who actually gives a shit. If you don't like it; don't read it. These dabble and ficlets will be on my fav. pairings; be they hetero or slash and femslash. My next dabble will be Cindy/Jazmine. See ya next time. And happy R&Ring.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello. He is another installment of series of one-shots. I warn readers now if they are uncomfortable with homosexuality, lesbianism, and bi-sexuality then you should exit now because I write about all types of REAL love with unflinching courage. I love slash and femslash , and I read and write about my favorite same sex couples along with hetero couples. If you don't like that; don't read my shit. Because if you leave a flame in my review box I will clown you and put your ass on blast.

Characters/Pairings: Cindy/Jasmine and Huey solo.

Warnings: femslash. Language. Fluff and some OOCness.

Dabble 2: Practice Makes Perfect

**Dubois Residence: Jasmine's Room**

It was just an ordinary day. The afternoon sun rays shining into the young's room. The said room decorated in girly variations of pale pinks and deep purples. Posters of Usher and NEYO adorned her walls along with pictures of the teen owner, friends and family. There were two young teen girls perched on the Victorian style canopied bed. The first girl was the owner of the bed; Jasmine Dubois. A red-bone mixed girl who had just developed killers that the boys fought over but not the boy she wanted. The other girl was her best friend; Cindy Macpherson. A girl who looked like the early version of Gwen Stefani in track gear. They were currently discussing boys and kissing.

"Do you think he has kissed anyone yet, Cindy?" Jasmine asked for the nth time that day.

"I doubt it. He shows more restraint than a Monk in a whore house. If I wasn't so sure that he is still at that stage in boys where they think girls have cooties and are yucky then you I would tell you to worry" the young woman named Cindy replied without looking up from her magazine. She licked the tip of colorfully manicured index finger to turn the page of her _Shojo Beat™ ._

Cindy and Jasmine were hanging and shooting the breeze about the usual frivolous girly topics. Like boys, who they liked, didn't like, TV shows, music, and celebrity gossip. The two best friends were sprawled out on Jasmine's plush, raised off the floor, pretty in pink, queen-size canopied bed. They were looking at and reading their usual gossip rags and such.

"Well, he might be … you know… Riding the Hershey Highway," the strawberry blond squeaked.

"Gawd! No girl! Where did you get that idea?" Cindy gaffed. She smacked her cherry bubble-gum and twirled a strand of golden blond hair between her fingers.

"Well, he has never shown any in ME or any other girl," Jasmine muttered bitterly.

"Heh. That's Huey being Huey. He will choose who he will want to be with when he is ready. It's not now. He too busy planning his revolution.," Cindy assured Jasmine.

Cindy put her around Jasmine's bare shoulder and pulled her close. Jasmine put her head on Cindy's shoulder and wrapped her arm around Cindy's waist.

"I wish would hurry the hell up and get the this damn revolution over with so I can be with him," Jasmine griped.

"Who knows when that will be. But girl, until then have you kissed anyone yet?" Cindy asked as petted her best friend's afro puffs.

"Nooooo… But I would like to," the younger girl blushed.

"Hmmm.. Do you want to practice?" Cindy joked.

"Really? How?" the naïve girl asked.

Cindy judged whether Jasmine would really go for it or not. She had always found Jazzy cute and her innocence always sucked her in even more. Cindy wanted to touch it. Taste it. Smell it. Hear it. Be in inside it. If Huey was dumb enough not make a move now then she would.

"I have some tools in my and I can show so techniques on how to kiss," Cindy offered, letting the bait hang.

"Ok, show me," Jasmine took the bait.

'Come here," Cindy gently demanded. The teen strip out of her running and track gear. She stood in front of Jasmine in her bra and panties. Cindy stood at 5 foot 9 1/2 inches tall. After years of running and strength training her body was physical perfection with a decent size chest. Cindy's blond locks was tied in high pony tail.

"Ok," Jasmine shyly obeyed. She striped too. Jasmine stood at 5 foot 5 inches tall. While Cindy was athletic Jasmine was curvaious. With breast, hips, legs, and an ass that boys and some girls have drooled over. Jasmine's hair was tied her trade afro puffs.

"I don't why we have to-- mmmmpphhh!!!" Jasmine started before Cindy slammed on the bed and locked her lips to hers.

This kiss was igniting things inside Jasmine she never felt before. She had always imagined her first kiss would be with Huey and would chaste and sweet. But she it was never meant to be. Her went be to the taller girl on top of her making her whole being hot and making feel things even Huey never made her feel. It was exciting and scary at the same time. Cindy's was so soft but firm. Jasmine was so glad she let Cindy man handle her.

**Freemen Residence: Rooftop**

"1,2,3,4. Pffh.. I should take a break and maybe call Caesar up and see what he up to," Huey huffed as he finished his afternoon katas for the day.

After years of training in various self-defense and martial arts techniques his body was transformed into a physical master piece and twice as deadly. When having your butt handed to you by a demon possessed Tom, Boshido Brown, crazy wolf lady Luna, and close draw between Uncle Ruckus Huey realized he really needed to train. Huey looked and devoured anything and everything to with defending your self and fighting.

"I might go over to Jazzy's house to see what she up to. As matter fact I'll just have a peek from up here," Huey muttered to himself. He maneuvered himself so he could see into Jasmine's window. Not many knew that when Huey was training on top of the roof he would sometimes Jasmine through her window from the roof. He didn't know why he watch Jasmine when she didn't know it. He just does.

"Looks like she and Cindy are just getting dressed," Huey blushed. Huey knew should turn away from the two scantly clad girls but… Huey plopped right down and craned forward for a closer look. As his eyes focused in on what was going on in the room his pants started to get a little tight.

"I must be hallucinating because I just saw Cindy pull some anal beads and a buzzing rabbit out her bag were coming towards Jasmine with them," Huey goggled at the sight before him.

THE END……

AN: Done! Some of maybe wondering why CINDY is so aggressive. I thought since the kids were now in their teens some things would change. Jasmine still have innocence though. Cindy would to keep her body tight because she wants to be in Music Videos and would have gotten around quite a bit. While Cindy is tainted Jasmine is still remains innocent. Cindy wants feel and be near that.

Well, that's it for now. I don't know what couple I will write about next. I'll let you guys pick.

Huey/Caesar

Huey/Jasmine

Riley/Jasmine

Caesar/Jasmine

Ed/Rummy

Ed/Riley

Caesar/Riley

Caesar/Cindy

Huey/Cindy

Riley/Cindy

Or I can continue this Cindy/Jasmine dabble and turn it into a threesome with Huey joining in the fun. Cindy and Huey can take turns deflowering the sweet little Jasmine.

Happy Turkey day, ya'll!!! God bless you all this Thankgiving Day. Later


End file.
